Chocolate Wishes
by Air Angel
Summary: AU - The winning label in a chocolate bar contest finds it's way to Kagome's floor, and almost in the garbage bin. Some R&R sounds pretty good doesn't it? Not that it matters if your as laid back as some people she'll meet on her free vacation.
1. Origami

DISCLAIMER: See profile.  
  
AN: I've read so many fics where they win some contest and then fall in love that I just had to write one of my own. . .Well that is what I wish was the main reason I wrote this. You'll find out the reason when you read on how Kagome reacts when she reads the back of her first chocolate bar label with her friends. It was something that I was told happened at my school by someone (I forgot who) during their class.  
  
Chocolate Wishes  
  
Chapter 1 – Origami  
  
"My heart . . . says we've got something real, can I trust the way I feel, 'cause my heart's been fooled before . . ." I glared at the lyrics in my hand, "Yuka, YOU PROMISED NO LOVE SONGS!"  
  
"Sorry Kag, but out of a survey we took at the Trashiteria, 40% wanted a love song."  
  
"But Yuka," I whined, "I don't want to! Plus I'm not sure Hojo would enjoy a love song either."  
  
"You sure? I'm positive he'd have no problem with it whatsoever."  
  
I pouted, "Damn, well he's not here right now anyways so I'm not going to practice it. Where is he anyways?"  
  
Yuka held a thoughtful look for a moment, "I'm not sure, he should've been here by now. . ."  
  
The door opened and Hojo walked in, his face with a somewhat grim expression, "Hey you two, we've got a problem."  
  
"Problem?" I blinked, "Hojo we can't have a problem, Coffee House is in two days."  
  
He looked at me apologetically, "That's just it, we're going to have to withdraw our entry."  
  
I stayed silent, shocked from what he had said. Yuka on the other hand had no problem with expressing her feelings towards what he was talking about.  
  
"Hojo, you out of all of us was the most excited about this chance and now you're saying that we can't play?!? What is wrong?"  
  
"I . . . quit."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
He put up his hands from Yuka's raging barrage of fists that were now coming down on his head, "It's not like I WANT to quit Yuka! My grandmother died and left her house and belongings to my Dad. You know that our landlord for the apartment that we are already staying in was going to evict us because he decided to demolish the building. We have no choice but to go to the funeral and then move into her old house until we can find a good house back here in town."  
  
"Well. . ." I said now that I had finally regained my voice while also watching Yuka continue to beat up on Hojo, "I guess that's in then. We're through."  
  
~  
  
A week had passed and Coffee House had come and went without me once more, not that we were any good in the first place, but it would've been fun. Hojo had left and Yuka had finally gotten over her despair of not playing. Though sometimes it just weird how really stupid things can make everything alright in someone's mind again.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
I lifted my head of the table I was sitting at and waved to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, "Finally, what took you all so long?"  
  
They all had identical grins on which was not surprising, they were like the three musketeers, always together . . . most of the time.  
  
"We've decided to help you on you happiness of eating chocolate!"  
  
That got my attention instantly. I absolutely LOVE chocolate! "What's the catch?"  
  
Eri smiled, "Didn't you see? Four people could win an all-expense paid vacation for this summer as long as you are between the ages 17-19!"  
  
I raised my eyebrow, "What does that have to do with chocolate?"  
  
"The winners are the people who find a silver seal on the back of their Chrisp (Chrisp does not exist . . . at least I don't think it does) chocolate bar label. We'll buy the bars but you can eat them for us."  
  
What can I say? Free chocolate and watching my friends be disappointed in not winning or no free chocolate and have my friends buy the chocolate anyways and still be disappointed in not winning. I mean, what are the chances of winning anyways? People buy chocolate everyday.  
  
"WOOO!"  
  
~  
  
We were back at the table, they had bought five bars each and just to humor them, I bought one for myself. "Ok, who's up first?"  
  
Ayumi picked up one bar, "Here goes . . ." She slowly ripped the label off and looked at the back, "Damn."  
  
"Well I guess that means that you didn't win, Yuka you go next."  
  
She picked up a bar and ripped off the label and rolled her eyes, "Yippee I won another chocolate bar."  
  
I laughed but turned to Eri, "Your turn!"  
  
She of course ended up having the same reaction as Ayumi.  
  
I looked at my bar in my hand and verrrrrrrrrry slowly opened the label so that they couldn't see what the other side said. I read the label and I couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at my lips. I jumped up, screamed "YES~!", and did my happy dance which I came up with in grade two.  
  
They stared at me in shock. "Oh my god, YOU WON!?!"  
  
I looked at them and my smile grew "I GET TO PLEASE TRY AGAIN!"  
  
The looks on their faces were so funny I couldn't stop myself from falling to the floor laughing.  
  
"That was not funny!" said Ayumi scowling.  
  
I pulled myself back on my seat and snickered. "Sorry I couldn't help it. I just had to do it. Now you three can continue on with you chocolate unwrapping."  
Four bars each and twelve depressed sighs later, I was still sitting at the table with them, now munching on one of Eri's bars.  
  
"Well at least you tried right?" I said happily  
  
"You're only happy because you got all this chocolate for free from us." Eri pouted.  
  
"Yeah," said Yuka, "but you know, this was just way to depressing for me. Here Kag, you can have the label for my free chocolate. I don't think I'll be having anymore chocolate for a long time."  
  
I looked at my watch and nodded as I pushed the remaining chocolate bars into my bag and took the label from Yuka's hand. "I'm going to get the bar now and head home, I've got to finish my History essay for tomorrow. See ya!"  
  
I practically skipped into the convenience store across the street and stood in front of the rack of chocolate bars. Closing my eyes I reached forward and grabbed . . . a chocolate bar, duh. I then went to the cashier and gave her the label and left to head home.  
  
When I got home I proceeded to write my essay while watching TV. Of course the TV got more of my attention and I ended up finishing off my chocolate bars, folding the label from the one I had just got for free into a paper crane, while never taking my eyes off the TV once.  
  
By the time I had actually succeeded in finishing my essay it was already midnight and that was when I decided that sleep would be very much appreciated.  
  
~  
  
"Have you heard? They say that three of the contest winners have been confirmed but the last one is still out there somewhere." I heard Ayumi say during lunch the next day. Unfortunately, my stomach had an overload from the chocolate from the day before and I was practically lying on the lunch table.  
  
"Yeah, and they say that the last one was already bought yesterday. Do you think that whoever got it might've been one of those people who don't care about contests and threw it in the garbage?" Eri said.  
  
"Please," I begged, "Let's not talk about the contest or chocolate right now."  
  
Yuka eyed me warily, "Well you deserved the pain."  
  
"Bite me" I grumbled but moaned a second afterwards because the movement had made my stomach turn once again.  
  
Eri rolled her eyes. "Kagome, the exact same thing happens every Halloween! How could you not realize that eating all the chocolate would have the same effect?"  
  
"Because I'm stupid now leave me alone . . ."  
  
"Eri, do you know what the names of the other winners are?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Nope, they're keeping their names a secret until they get all four of the names. They want to announce them all at the same time."  
  
"I wonder if any of them are guys . . ."  
  
I rolled over and covered my ears. Listening to them before was bad enough, having to listen to them when they mentions guys was worse. Of course before I completely blocked them out of my mind, I had to say one last thing, "Ayumi, how long have you had a crush on Hojo?"  
  
I grinned as I pictured what Ayumi's face looked like as I heard Yuka and Eri squeal and shift their seats closer to hers. High School crushes, pathetic yet so entertaining.  
  
~  
  
"Souta! Where's the remote control!?"  
  
"It's on the couch somewhere!"  
  
I grumbled. On the couch my ass, more like squished under the couch cushions.  
  
Ten minutes later I finally found it and switched on the TV. I channel surfed until I found a channel about the contest.  
  
"It's already been over 24 hours since that chocolate bar was sold and they have yet to inform us. What do you think about this Ken?"  
  
"Well the person could be waiting for school to be out first so that they don't announce their name and have them bombarded by other students that tried to enter but failed at winning."  
  
"That's possible but there is a time limit on how long the have left. There is only two more days before they close the contest and only allow the three others to go."  
  
"Hm, the person must then be one of those people who eat chocolate and don't read the labels to see if they won anything. To bad, I would've really enjoyed a vacation this summer for free."  
  
"Don't forget that it's only for teenagers ages 17-19."  
  
"Are you implying that I'm old?"  
  
"More than me, at least."  
  
I sighed. This was starting to kind of remind me of that story 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.' Good book though.  
  
"Kagome, you should go to sleep! It's almost midnight."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever . . ." I grumbled as I flicked off the TV and trudged up to my room. As soon as I was close enough I collapsed on my bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
If people were as crazy as Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were about that contest, it's not possible that someone wouldn't have confirmed it by now unless . . .  
  
My eyes drifted to the little origami crane that was sitting on my desk. I sat up and picked it up in my hands.  
  
Well, if you can't beat them, join them right?  
  
I unfolded the bird with my eyes closed and finally, when it was flat once again, I opened my eyes to see what it had written on it.  
  
It was blank.  
  
I sighed and began to chuckle to myself for getting worked up about something so . . . stupid.  
  
I crinkled the label into a ball and attempted to throw it into my waste basket but failed. I felt like banging my head against my head-board because the distance was only about two feet and yet I somehow still managed to miss. I got up from my bed and reached picked up the label and was about to through it into the garbage, this time directly above it, when I noticed that the label was double-layered.  
  
I gazed at it in my palm. Since when did they double layer chocolate labels? My held my breath as I unwrinkled the label again and pulled off the white layer that I had seen earlier.  
  
There. Sitting in my hand was a chocolate label with a little silver seal on it with the words "YOU WIN!" on it.  
  
I blinked once, twice, and finally was able to come up with a coherent thought.  
  
"I wonder how much I can sell this on E-Bay?" 


	2. Questions

AN: Ok, things are finally getting back in shape. Got a new car ( A very pretty 2004 Nissan Sentra 1.8s with 6 speakers! ) which is going to take awhile to get used to, but not too long considering I only drove the last car a total of 2 times. I apologize once again for the chapter being so late and also for it being so....boring. x.x; I tried really, but since it's still in the basic introduction stage of the story I can't make it entertaining, especially without the rest of the main characters. Don't worry though; Chapter 3 brings Kagome to meeting up with the others so the story will start moving nicer. I just hope this chapter isn't so bad that it makes you want to not read the next one.  
  
Chocolate Wishes  
  
Chapter 2 – Questions  
  
What would you do when you won a contest? Scream? Tell everyone you know?  
  
Well this didn't seem like the time to do any of those. Screaming would probably make your whole neighborhood think you're being murdered.  
  
To tell Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi would ensure a swift death after all the pain of not being able to win they went through plus your 'You have a 1 in 3 billion chance of winning attitude you gave them the day before. Oh and don't forget your embarrassing display of having a wrapper that said to try again.  
  
Now that I figured out that all I could do was sit on my bed and stare at the label in my hands while trying to think of what the catch to this contest could possibly be. Was there some type of unanswerable question that I had to answer? When they said expense free, did they really mean expense free? Would all the winners go on a trip together or would they all have separate trips?  
  
What did I do to ease my mind of all the confusion? Simple, I turned on my computer and did some research on the internet.  
  
Nothing, absolutely no flaws whatsoever. This whole trip was beginning to sound like a dream.  
  
I thought for a few minutes before sneaking out of my house and finding the closest telephone booth. I didn't want the company to trace the phone line to my house if there really was something annoying about the trip.  
  
I read the front of the label and dialed the number of the company. It rang about 10 times before a person picked up.  
  
"Hello, this is the CC factory questions and comment line, how may I help you?"  
  
"Can I speak to the manager of the Chrisp Chocolate bar contest?"  
  
I heard a sigh, "Listen, no you can't pay us off and get a copy of the winning seal. It's against regulations plus what would happen if the real fourth winner appeared?"  
  
"Uh, I wasn't going to ask that."  
  
"Oh . . . Well then please tell me what you'd like to say. I'm very busy at the moment and I don't have much time."  
  
"Ok I only have a few questions. First off if you find the seal, do you automatically win or is there some kind of test you have to do?"  
  
"Automatic. The company figured that since there were only 4 winning labels that they might as well use the money invested in the contest to give prizes to the winners for once."  
  
I suppressed a laugh at the 'for once' and continued to talk. "Alright. Second, do all the winners go on separate trips or do they all share one."  
  
"It's a share. See, if we let someone go to China and another wanted to go two blocks away from there house, people would think that the company would be trying to rip of some of the winners. Also the winners are wanted to do a little bit of promotional advertising while on the trip. Only twice so it's not too bad."  
  
"Is it really anywhere in the world?"  
  
"Yup, the company decided that once they got all the winners, they would discuss to them that they all needed to share the trip and pick the ideas of what each person wanted and figure out a place that would have all the attributes of the chosen ideas. We have a lot of connections to resorts so it won't be too hard."  
  
I was beginning to get pretty hyper. Only one last question left before I decided if I gave the label to Yuka, since it had been her free chocolate bar in the first place, or that I went on this trip spent money to my hearts desire. "Is it really expense free?"  
  
"Well, not exactly."  
  
I felt like a deflated balloon, "Oh."  
  
"You see, the company only invested a million dollars into this contest so they split the money for each winner. Each person would have a quarter million dollars to spend subtract airfare to get to the resort and subtract the resort cost oh and also the cost of food, service, and transportation while on the trip so I'd say that each winner has only 2 hundred thousand dollars to spend with a restriction that they can't buy a house or car or their own condo at whatever place they're staying. We had to put a limit somewhere."  
  
That took a minute to process before I let out a whoop and started to dance in the phone booth.  
  
"Miss? Are you alright? Miss?"  
  
I put the phone up to my ear but that didn't take the goofy grin I had on my face away. "Thanks for the information, remind me to buy you a souvenir 'cause I'm about to go on a quarter million dollar trip!"  
  
I sat in the cafeteria waiting for Eri, Yuka and Ayumi to show up. I had pretty much scared away every else I had seen today because of the grin that I still had on my face since last night.  
  
I was getting really impatient. I hadn't told them that I had won yet, actually the only people who did know were the company, my mother, brother, grandpa, and myself. Yes I knew that they were probably going to skin me alive when they heard the news but the trip was worth it.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!"  
  
"Yo! It's about time you 3 showed up, there's something I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Sorry Kag," Ayumi said sheepishly, "we got distracted by the TV crew outside the front doors."  
  
I blinked, "TV crew?"  
  
Yuka nodded while rambling, "Yeah it's so cool! I heard they were here to find the last winner in the contest. They said that the person called in last night and lives in this prefecture."  
  
"Oh . . . SHIT" I said before jumping out of my seat. I was going to be hounded by crazy reporters that probably wanted to ask weird questions like 'Did you wear lucky underwear when you read the label?'  
  
"Kagome are you alright?"  
  
I turned to Eri while forcing a smile, "Oh I'm alright. I was just thinking about how the reporters would know that the winner was in this school or even what the looked like."  
  
"Hm good point"  
  
I mentally smacked myself. Here I was waiting to tell them about me winning the contest and now I was practically trying to run away.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, please come to the front office, Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looked at me. "What did you do Kag?"  
  
"Uhm . . . Listen guys," I said nervously while inching away, "Don't get mad but . . . I won-Oh I better hurry to the office! Don't want to make them wait!" With that I ran for my life down the hall as I could see their stunned faces in my mind. I winced also as it switched to angry faces when I heard them call my name rather loudly a minute later.  
  
"Mrs. Wakuzara what did I get called down for?" I said while glancing out the office windows to see if Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were there yet to glare at me.  
  
"Ah yes, Miss Higurashi. Someone is here to see you. She's in the 2nd conference room because it seems like you two will be talking for awhile."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
I walked through the front office to the hallway where the school council conference rooms were, inwardly relieved that they were directly connected to the office so I didn't have to risk going down the normal hallways.  
  
I pushed open the door to the 2nd room and poked my head in. Sitting in one of the chairs at the long table was a lady. Her hair was done up in a bun and she seemed to be falling asleep.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She instantly sat straight up and turned towards me. "Miss Higurashi I presume?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Hello," she said smiling slightly, "I'm Kagura Mitsusumi. I'm glad that you got here before the reporters outside found you. There seems to have been a leak at the factory so I was followed here by them this morning. Anyways, I'm here to answer any questions you have about the contest. In exchange, I'm going to be asking what you would like for this trip to be enjoyable and memorable."  
  
"Oh," I replied blankly, "Wow that sounded really we rehearsed."  
  
She laughed but held an air of seriousness around her. "Please sit down, this'll probably take awhile."  
  
"First question 'cause I had all night yesterday to think of more questions to ask to the company," I said taking a seat across from her, "Who are the people I'm vacationing with?"  
  
"That I can't say at the moment, though, on the first day of your trip you will meet them at a promotional event in Okinawa. That reminds me to give you the plane ticket to get there."  
  
I took the ticket from her hand, "So from Okinawa are we going to take a plane to where ever we're going?"  
  
"Yes, during the event we will announce the winners of the contest and then give you the tickets for a private jet which will take you to the closest airport to the resort you'll be staying at. You do have a driver's license correct?"  
  
I nodded, "I only use it for ID though."  
  
"That's alright, I'm just making sure because the airport is going to have a rental car for you, including the others, to drive."  
  
"Are you saying we get our own cars?"  
  
"No, you'll all be sharing one. I might as well tell you now that even though this is a free vacation, you do need to be with the other winners and please try to get along. You don't have to be with them every minute of the day but the company's idea was for random people from different areas to win and show that they can get along well."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to need a few friends while I'm there anyways in case the friends I have now somehow find a way to reach me and try to kill me for winning," I smiled.  
  
"Well then I'll just go over a few more things with you and you can ask any questions that come to mind as we go along. We're running out of time and I'm not sure how the media is doing outside. For all I know they could be crawling through the air vents listening to me as I speak now."  
  
"No I think they're more likely to be staring through the window repeating 'draw the curtains, draw the curtains, draw the curtains'."  
  
AN: R&R? Sure you can rest and relax but maybe you can read and review also, though, if you're reading this now you probably did read the chapter. Well, remember that I'm sorry that this chapter was boring! ( Seriously I beat myself up over this chapter being so dull that I even noticed my sad attempts at humor to keep myself typing. ) 


	3. To Okinawa

**AN:** As much fun as I had writing this chapter and story, I also found it exceedingly hard to keep up with the happy attitude that this whole story is taking on. Not that it's not suppose to be happy, actually this is going to be a fairly happy fic. There is no evil villain that is out to kill them, there is no ulterior motive behind the contest (except the obvious idea of publicity to sell more products) , and most of all, this is NOT a songfic/bandfic. There WILL be references to music but no actual full written lyrics where a character would karaoke or sing to another one.

Music in general plays a part in Kagome's memories and that's why she has the guitar (as mentioned later in this chapter)or might hum or sing to herself at times. In the beginning of this story she was in an amateur band but only went in it to help a friend (later in this chapter it is explained a bit more). She has no intentions of being in a band or famous singer so if you believe that in the end of this fic that the group will be a band, you'll be sadly mistaken and possibly disappointed. Out of the group of characters that will be appearing in this story there will probably be a grand total of three to five that are musically talented in all (not all being part of the group of winners either).

If you're wondering why I went into the idea that this is not a songfic/bandfic it's because of the large amount of authors that have put lyrics into their stories and were seemingly made into songfics. I didn't want this story to be thought of as you're average songfic/bandfic because it isn't, nor will it ever be.

Alright aside from me being paranoid that people will think that this is going to be a songfic/bandfic, I apologize for not posting earlier. I've actually been working on a science project for the last few months and have gotten absolutely nowhere near finishing it still (stupid urban planning report which they gave me no information about grumbles). Unfortunately the project itself is one of those ones where if you don't finish it, you can't pass and gain the credit for the course. It's depressing because I'm already behind in some credits from last year (I was home schooled for one semester with one course).

Secondly I want to also apologize for this chapter being so fast-paced. I wanted to get the vacation going so that the rest of the characters could appear. It's just so lonely without more characters to bug.

This is the last note I promise! The first two chapters were put in before QuickEdit was put into effect on so my formatting for those chapters disappeared. Should I take them down and fix them up (I also noticed a few spelling errors u.u;) or just leave them the way it is and get on with the story? Please tell me you're ideas in a review.

Now that I've said my chapterly apology, here's the story. Remember to R&R!  
-Air Angel

* * *

**Chocolate Wishes**

_Chapter 3: To Okinawa_

After my meeting with Kagura, I had happily left the conference room only to meet Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi waiting in the hallway. It took a lot of patience and bribery to get back on their good sides and also to keep them from telling the rest of Japan I was the winner of the contest.

Surprisingly, the next few months were almost exactly like it was as usual. Aside from the odd call from Kagura, the media hadn't gotten a hold on who I was so my life had still been just my own.

The last few days before summer started I started packing. My mother had been a little upset that I wouldn't be home at all during the summer but it was easily made up for when I offered to call at least once a week.

I was now patiently waiting at the airport for my ride to Okinawa with, oddly enough, only two pieces of luggage. One with my clothes, a few nicknacks, and photos I didn't want to leave behind (because I probably could buy a whole new wardrobe while on this vacation) and the other was my guitar, which had been a present my father had given me shortly before he died a few years ago.

The guitar was something I couldn't live without even for one day . . . not that I was very good at playing it. I was a much better singer, at least to my knowledge I was decent or Ayumi wouldn't have wanted me as the singer to the band we had attempted to start awhile ago. A band in which I never really wanted to be in to begin with for two reasons. One being that music today was either sappy romance or meaningless drivel and the second being that Ayumi had only wanted to start the band to humor Hojo, who had said he always wanted to be in a band. Sure it was a nice idea but Ayumi was only in it for Hojo and Hojo, though he claimed he wanted to be in it, never really showed up often to actually get it moving and then, of course, he moved. I think out of all of us the only person that was in the band that actually was in it for playing or atleast being on a stagewas Yuka. She always had a soft-spot for stardom. Eri hadn't wanted to take part in what she called 'A hopeless act for attention'.

Back on the subject of luggage; I didn't want either bag to be on the plane without me so I had contacted Kagura to get me extra carry on luggage spot. I had heard one too many stories of how luggage could be lost.

The next plane was called and I scrambled over to where a few now empty waiting seats were so I could sit down for awhile. Sighing, I slumped into a seat, half wondering if Kagura had heard that the plane had been delayed. I should've left a little over an hour ago put the plane was yet to be called to leave.

I got a tingling sensation, one of those ones that make you think someone is watching you and I glanced at the people sitting around me. To my left sat an elderly couple which seemed intent on napping on eachother. To my right, a man maybe a couple years old then myself, was watching me. He seemed to lean closer. Completely creeped out, I jumped up out of my seat and offered it to a woman, which I'm pretty sure was pregnant, who had been looking around helplessly for a seat only a few seconds before.

Happy that I was now away from that . . . weirdo, I realized that I was once again seatless, though this time I didn't have anytime to look for another one because the plane had finally been called.

I quickly went to my exit and boarded the plane. I sighed sadly looking at my second class ticket. I had been hoping that I could've ridden first class but Kagura had said something about how it was likely that reporters would think that the winners of the contest would be either riding first class or third class. First class because it was the best, and third class because it was the least likely place that a rich company would have a person ride.

Huffing a bit, I swung my bag and guitar up into the overhead storage compartments that an attendant had pointed out for me to use. While doing so I recognized a person who was walking up the aisle, seeming to be counting the seats. I practically dove into my seat and slipped the hood of my sweat shirt over my head and watched as he walked by, then sit down a few seats ahead of me. It had been that weirdo again.

From where I sat I watched the man, look to see if he was some type of stalker, or just coincidentally another passenger on the place. He seemed oblivious enough so I went back to musing my own thoughts, completely missing the angered voice of the same attendant that had helped me earlier, who had just walked past the weirdo.

I mentally wondered if a some point I could take a detour and go to a beach. I hadn't gone to the beach in Okinawa since I was sic, my father at the time being still alive and Souta only being around a few months old. I remember collecting seashells with my mother while dad sat under our beach umbrella with Souta, pouting a little and complaining that HE had to be the one with Souta doing nothing.

My trip down memory lane was broken as a flight attendant strolled down the aisle speaking on a microphone.

Strapping myself into my seat, I half listened as the attendant went on to talk about the oxygen masks that were above all the passengers, and instructed us all on how to use them in the chance of an emergency. After that she went onto where to locate motion sickness bags (which I and probably many other people prefer to call barf bags) before I completely tuned her voice out. It wasn't until then that I realized I hadn't slept for the last few days. I quickly drifted to sleep only to be jolted awake when the plane started moving. I slipped on a pair of headphones for the in-flight movie. If I couldn't sleep, I needed something else to entertain me until we reached Okinawa.

* * *

As much as it would be fun to say that the plane had crashed and I was now stranded on a deserted island with maybe a cute guy or two, I wasn't. The plane had touched down so softly I didn't realize that we were on the ground until the flight attendant (which I had learned was named Mami from reading her name tag) had said so. Kagura had told me that she would be waiting to pick me up somewhere, though I still didn't know if she had heard the plane was delayed. 

When I finally found her waiting patiently by a support column, I couldn't help but notice how we seem mismatched. Her in a pale, violet business suit and me in my green sweatshirt and black shorts. She seemed unaffected by my unease and lead me out to a waiting...taxi.

I had looked at her, my expression clearly stating that I was not impressed but she just shrugged and said to get used to it until the contest prize really got underway.

We stopped in front of a hotel called 'Keseki no Umi' and I happily made note of the fact that it backed onto a beach.

Kagura went inside ahead of me while I grabbed my bags from the trunk.

Once I was in, Kagura came towards me with a key in her hand.

"Here's your key," she said handing me a card, "The room number is on it and it also allows you to use room service without charge."

"Trying to make up for the taxi?" I smirked as I looked at the card for the number.

"Well I can't let you starve can I? It does not seem like you brought much money with you in the first place."

I pouted, "Hey, just because I'm not wearing a fancy suit like yours doesn't mean I'm poor."

She just shook her head, "Let's get back on track now, you have the rest of today to act like a tourist all you want. I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick you up at 11. From there we'll head over to the centre where the contest announcement will be held."

"Ah," I said, a smile breaking out on my face a few moments later, "Do you know if this card-key thing will let me go on the beach?"

* * *

Once Kagura was gone I spent next to no time at all going to my room, which was on the third floor, and changing into a swimsuit I had brought. Grabbing a towel and sun screen before leaving the room, I literally skipped while humming to the beach. 

There were a quite a few people so it took awhile to find a nice empty spot to lay my towel down. I watched as people swam around splashing others in the water as I put the sun screen on. I was almost finished when a flash of silver caught my eye.

There was a guy with silver hair walking down the sand.

At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me but after seeing a few others also watching him confirmed that it was indeed silver hair. I had never known that silver dye existed so I automatically assumed he was a youkai.

I knew a couple of youkai back at home but they had all seemed aloft whenever I spoke to them. Because of that, I had given up the hope of communicating and being friends with them long ago.

As I watched this youkai, I didn't get the same feeling like the ones back home. It was probably because instead of the serious 'I am superior you insignificant human, you aren't worth my time' look the youkai I knew gave everyone, this one didn't match at all with his sulky angered look that he had.

Of course, I would be lying to say that I was only looking at his hair and his expression, though his eyes were something I would definitely love to see everyday for the rest of my life. Not to mention he was really well built.

I blushed and stopped watching the youkai when I realized that his anger had been directed at all those who were watching him as if he were some kind of god or a freak of nature.

Not wanting to embarrass myself, as the youkai was now giving everyone who was watching him their own personal death glare, I got up and sprinted into the water, half hoping it would wash away the red hue my skin was now taking on.

Surprisingly, he had seemed to disappear once I came up for a breathe after dunking my head under the water. I was a little disappointed but soon shrugged it off to enjoy the water. After all, who know when the next time I would get a chance to swim at a beach.

* * *

I ended up staying at the beach for a few hours before heading back to my hotel room. I had begun to look like a prune and now would be the perfect time to catch up on some well-needed sleep...After a shower of course. 

It didn't take long for me to raid the bathroom of all it's free sample shampoo, conditioner and soap once I was done my shower. They would be good little souvenirs for my first stay at a seaside hotel.

Now I was relaxed, happy, and really ready to go to bed. So ready, in fact, that I didn't even realize I had crawled under the covers. If today wasn't tiring enough, tomorrow would definitely be.

* * *

I woke up to a knocking sound. Grumbling, I got up and staggered to open the door to see Kagura waiting. 

"You're not changed yet,"she stated as she raised an eyebrow, "You're not even awake."

"What's...the rush...now?" I said while slowly blinking the sleep away from my eyes.

She sighed, "Wash-up, change and don't forget to be quick about it. We'll be late if you take very long."

"But I though we didn't need to leave until 11."

Kagura pointed to the bedside clock, "It's already 10:20"

I blinked twice before grabbing my bag with my clothes and rushing into the bathroom, "You're lucky I took a shower right before I went to bed last night," I called through the door while putting toothpaste on my toothbrush, "What type of clothes do you want me to wear anyways?"

"Something decent,"

I looked at my bag sitting on the floor, "Well that was descriptive wasn't it," I muttered sarcastically before stuffing the toothbrush into my mouth.

In the end I settled for wearing a pair of slightly frayed blue jeans and a red t-shirt. The green sweatshirt I wore from the day before was wrapped around my waist. If she didn't like it, it was to bad for her. That was about as flashy as I could get with the things I had brought.

She looked me over and sighed, "Is that what you call decent?"

"Well what am I suppose to wear? A floral-print dress?" I replied, sarcasm obviously dripping off my voice, "It's not like I brought clothes to impress anybody."

"I thought as much but I gave you the benefit of a doubt," She raised her hand and I finally noticed that she held a shopping bag, "You're lucky I bought you a back-up."

I took the bag and went back into the washroom, "You know, you actually have pretty good taste, though I still have no idea why I have to play dress-up for you," I said as I put on a soft black blouse and a dark flared pair of jeans.

I came out of the washroom and spun around for her, "I don't see why I had to change my jeans."

"I can't have you going around and looking like a poor person."

"I'm not even going to comment on that."

Kagura looked at the clock, "Alright, do you have everything packed up again?"

"It's not like I had much to unpack yesterday, it was only one day."

"That's good then, get you're bags. I have a car waiting downstairs for us."

I shouldered my guitar bag and quickly grabbed my other bag from the washroom floor where I left it earlier. We walked over to an elevator and rode to the first floor. When the doors opened I walked out but realized that Kagura was still in the elevator. She seemed to be staring at a petite white haired and very pale woman near the entrance.

"Kagura...?" I waved my hand in front of her face but suddenly she pushed me aside and strode over to that woman.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded angrily, "I thought you were also watching over one of the winners."

"I am."

"Then why are you here?!"

"I'm here because this is where the person I am watching is staying."

"That can't be right, this is where my person was staying! I thought we were all suppose to be at different hotels. Don't tell me that the others are here also!"

"No, Musou said that his was staying at a hotel on the other side of town."

"How the hell did you know he's on the other side of town?!"

"He told me two days ago."

"Then why are YOU here?!?"

"This is where I was assigned to stay."

"But I was assigned to stay here!"

"Kagura...," I placed my hand on her shoulder hesitantly, "Who's this?"

She instantly stopped fuming, "This is Kanna, she's taking care of one of the other winners like I am to you. Though WHY she is in the same hotel is beyond me."

"Well there are four winners aren't there?"

"Yes there are, why do you ask?"

"It's possible that two of us were put in one hotel and the other two in a different one."

Kagura was silent for a moment, "You know, for a poor person you're pretty smart."

"Er...thanks," I said before mumbling that I wasn't poor under my breathe.

"There is only one car."

Kagura looked at Kanna confused, "What?"

"There is only one car outside for us."

She looked out the window, "Don't tell me they want us to share car," she shook her head.

"What's wrong with sharing a car?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it, it's just I wish that they told us of their stupid plans ahead of time."

I glanced at the clock on the lobby wall, "Speaking of time, it's 10:45. How long does it take us to get there?"

"Ten minutes, hurry let's go," Kagura grabbed my arm and started walking to the door only to be stopped by Kanna.

"We can't leave yet."

"And why not?" Kagura snorted.

"Inuyasha is not here."

"Inuyasha?" I asked confused, "Is that the name of one of the other winners?"

"Yes, he is not down yet."

"We don't have time for this Kanna," Kagura said fuming, "Why didn't you go get him instead of waiting down here."

Kanna opened her mouth to say something when someone spoke loudly from the elevator, "Oi, Kanna! Let's get going, I wanna get out of here as soon as I can."

I looked over to the voice and froze, there stood the selfsame guy I had ogled yesterday at the beach with a duffle bag slung over his right shoulder. I couldn't tell if I was turning pale or a nice shade of red.

* * *

**Translation Notes:  
**I wasn't intending to use any Japanese in this story but it just came out. I suppose it because I've seen it used so often in other IY stories when I read off of I won't be using Japanese terms much though and I most definitely won't be using it in terms of saying baka (completely overused and only referred to as idiot most of the time when it can be translated to many different words...mostly meaning the same thing as idiot though xD;.) or any other insults (i.e. kusoyarou). 

_Youkai - Demon(s)_  
- Most people already know that youkai means/is used as the word demon(s), this is just a note for those who don't. Also take note that youkai, when speaking of multiple demons, does not add an s or anything else on the end. The term youkai can be used singular or plural with no changes.

_Keseki no Umi - Miracle(s) of the Sea  
_- I thought 'Miracle(s) of the Sea' was a fitting name considering it was a beach side hotel. Keseki meaning miracle(s) and umi meaning sea. Some people might translate it to 'Sea of Miracles' or just 'Sea Miracles'.

Sadly, I did not come up with the name by myself. At the point of naming the hotel I was a little stumped because I really didn't know what Japanese hotels would be called. I wanted something waterish because of the beach beside it. While I was debating, suddenly the song 'Keseki no Umi' from Record of Lodoss War - Chronicles of the Heroic Knight (TV series of Record of Lodoss War) started playing on my playlist (I always listen to music when I'm working or doing anything on my computer). I thought the title fit perfectly so I decided to use it.


	4. Greetings

**AN:** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :: looks at calender:: Two days late from when I said would be the deadline for an update. ::sobs:: It's not my fault! You'd think that on a holiday that you'd get some time to relax and do whatever you feel like...but not for me. I wasn't home for a few days (visiting family) and during that time I was really irritable due too not being able to do this chapter. When I finally got home, I was brain dead for two days and than when New Years feasting started I had to help in the restaurant while dog-sitting for my sister. All in all, I've practically had no time to do any work whatsoever and it's driving me crazy, especially since school is starting again in two days.

Finally, when I got the time to finish this chapter, I couldn't find the file I had started. I nearly cried because the chapter had been already half finished. In the end I had to rewrite the whole thing.

So I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't put out sooner, I just didn't have time. It couldn't be helped.

As for if Inuyasha being a jerk the whole time...yes, well at least most of the time. It's hard to picture him any other way (ignoring the way I made him in CP, the character he was in that story just didn't fit him correctly, when the rewrite comes out he'll be more Inuyasha-like).

Now, on a happier note, Sango has finally made her appearance! Yay!  
**-Air Angel**

* * *

**Chocolate Wishes**

_Chapter 4: Greetings_

If looks could kill, I would've been roasting over a fire...in hell, probably charred to an extreme. Why he was staring at me like I was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen was something I didn't understand. After all, I hadn't even met him before. The only excuse that I could think of was that he had seen me watch him yesterday, but even so, his glare today seemed much more venomous than back on the beach.

"Are you...Inuyasha?" I asked hesitantly. I was pretty sure that was him, after all, he knew who Kanna was.

He grunted, "And you are?", he said icily.

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you," I stuck out my hand, maybe he wouldn't be so cold if I showed that I was a nice and happy person.

A moment later the doors behind me swung open and I stared at my empty hand. He ignored me, he completely and utterly ignored me. I felt my eyebrow twitch as my hand clenched into a fist.

I decided to vent my anger to Kagura, "What the hell is his problem!? I was only trying to be nice and he blew me off!"

"Why are you asking me? It's not like I've met the guy before."

I remained silent.

"Now if you're done having your anger spurt, we have to go. They'll probably leave without us if we don't get moving."

Slightly ashamed by the way I had acted, I nodded and followed her out to the car waiting outside. Kanna had already taken the front seat beside the driver so I had the unfortunate experience to sit beside Inuyasha. As soon as I sat down, he scooted further toward the door he was beside, probably unnoticeable by the others, but not missed by me. I itched to grab him somehow and bang his head on the window while demanding to know why he seemed to not want to even be in my presence. Yes, I'm the violent type. Especially when it comes to rude jerks, who may look good, but are just evil bastards in the end.

Ten minutes and we were outside of a convention centre or auditorium of some sort. I didn't get a chance to see where exactly we were before getting pushed inside.

I gawked at the building. To say I had never seen anything like this was an understatement. There were stands and booths of chocolate everywhere! I could practically feel myself salivating while being pulled along by Kagura. We went behind a stage and into a backroom where a crew of people were waiting.

"Kagura, you barely made it on time," a man walked up to us.

"Don't blame me, it wasn't my fault."

"Suurre it wasn't," the man replied sarcastically.

Kagura narrowed her eyes and pulled me along to a chair, "Sit."

"What are we doing?" I asked while doing as commanded, "We're not going on stage are we?"

"No, not yet," she said while walking away.

I blinked and moved to stand-up, "Wait, where are you going?!"

"Sit back down," she ordered, "I'm just going to talk to my supervisor. I have to confirm we made it here safely, without any distractions aside from you not being up on time and your little fit you had before we left the hotel."

Sighing, I slumped back into my seat and pouted.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Look, if you're going to be whiney about it, go wander around the convention centre for awhile. I'm only giving you fifteen minutes though, if someone comes up to you and asks if you're a winner, I want you back here as soon as possible."

"No problem madam!" I said saluting her as I stood up once more and headed back out the door.

She just rolled her eyes, "Children..."

* * *

I wove in-between booths and people, sampling chocolates and other candies. It turned out that the announcement of the contest winners was to take place at some type of candy convention, luckily, pay at the door only. I had long since forgiven chocolate from the pain it had put me through in exchange for the trip, so eating my full in chocolate once more could, hopefully, only lead to another stomachache and maybe something nice afterwards. 

Munching on few caramel treats, I inspected a lollipop booth.

"Hmm...red or blue," I said to myself before smiling and reaching over toward them, "Why pick when I can have both!"

Just as I was about to take the two suckers in my hand, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me through a crowd of people. I was surprised, it had only been about five minutes, I shouldn't need to go back yet.

I tried to look at who was pulling me but the amount of people surrounding us blocked my view. I was getting tired when we finally stopped in a less crowded area. Leaning forward, I caught my breath in huffs.

"Alright, you've got some explaining to do."

Blinking in surprise, I looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of me with his arms crossed, "Wha...?"

"You heard me, what the hell are you doing here?! Follow me all the way here in hopes for something?"

"Wait a minute," I said straightening up, "I think you've got the wrong person."

He glared at me, "What's wrong Kikyo, gotten used to your new persona? What did you call yourself this time? Kagome?"

"Kikyo? Now I KNOW you have the wrong person. My name is and always has been Kagome Higurashi. You're a youkai, you should be able to smell the difference!"

Suddenly he was only an inch away from my face, "Do you think I couldn't recognize you stench?" he sneered, face seeming to come even closer, "Who do you think yo-"

Now he was pretty close to me, and if it's something I didn't like, it was when people invaded my personal space. Without permission of course. Now what do you do when someone invades your personal space? Easy, you slap him, and did I ever hit his face good.

He stumbled back a few stepsand stared at me shocked.

I breathed deeply before speaking, anger lacing my voice, "Listen here, I'm not whoever this Kikyo person is. If you have something against her, don't take it out on me. Are you really a youkai or are you just pretending to be one? Can't you tell I'm not the same person!?"

We stood in silence for a few momentsbefore he looked at me smugly, "You're right, you're not her."

Nodding, I was a little confused about why he was being so easy going now, yet still seeming to be a jerk.

"I mean, Kikyo was much prettier," I blinked, "much more elegant," once more, "and had class, she wouldn't have bothered trying too win a contest to get in touch with me, she would've bought out the whole thing if she couldn't get her way for it too only be the two of us."

Stunned, I just stared at him. Did he just insult me three, no four times in one sentence?

He slowly walked by me, "Oh and one last thing, your breath stinks," and in what seemed like an instant, he was gone.

I swung around trying to find where he went but gave up. He was a youkai after all. He probably had unbelievable speed. Looking around a bit, I determined where the stage was and started to head toward it. After that encounter, I had lost my candy-eating mood and just looking at all of it everywhere was beginning to make me feel sick.

As I neared the back door, I saw Kagura waiting outside the doorway.

"It's about time you got back."

Glancing at a clock at a nearby stand, I looked at her questioningly, "But I'm still a couple minutes early..."

She motioned me into the room and shut the door, "I said ten minutes,"

"No, you said fifteen."

"No, I said ten."

I sighed, "Okay, ten, whatever," I sat in the chair that I was in earlier, "What's going on now?"

"We're waiting for the other winners to take their seats so we can talk to them."

Blinking, I took notice that there were three empty chairs located around where I was sitting, "Ah...Where are they?"

"Who knows, we're early."

I stared at Kagura exasperated, "We're early? You made it seem like we were late all the time!"

"I like to be earlier than scheduled, if that means telling you we're late, than it does," she said staring at me blankly.

"Oh..ugh," I shook my head and leaned back, "I give up! Today is not my day," Thinking back on it, I could only hope that something good would happen. If the 'talk' I had with that Inuyasha guy was the bad thing that came after eating the chocolate earlier, something good had to happen, right?

I heard the door open and close, and I looked over to see who it was. Groaning, I clutched my hands to my head. The good thing better be damn good, because my day was seeming to get worse and worse.

One of the chairs scrapped against the floor and I glared at the occupant. Inuyasha just sat there unphased by me, actually he looked pretty bored.

Looking over to see that Kagura had left to speak with the man from earlier, I leaned over towards Inuyasha.

"Hey."

He didn't respond.

"Hey!"

Again nothing, I finally reached over, grabbing one of the puppy-like ears on his head and pulled, hard.

He jerked away, "What the hell do you want?!"

I tried to look sincere, "Look, I know we've gotten off on a bad start with the whole you thinking I was another person thing, but let's not let it ruin the trip, okay? Can we try to get along, or better yet, just pretend we didn't met the first time!"

"Is this suppose to be some type of truce?" he said raising an eyebrow, "I did nothing wrong."

I looked away, "Well you WERE the one who accused me of being that Kikyo person who you obviously had some sort of grudge or dislike for..."

"What the hell?! GRUDGE!? Why would I have a grudge against...against HER of all people?!" he growled.

Shifting a little in my seat, I hesitated before speaking again, "Well with the way you were acting earlier and the way you're acting now, it's kind of hard to think of it any other way."

"Oh, please, she isn't worth even a millisecond of my time."

Blinking, I smiled and leaned back over to him, "Nee, did you LIKE her or something?" I whispered.

If his face turned red from embarrassment or anger, I didn't know. What I did know was that with the look in his eyes, it seemed like I had better get as far away as I could.

I jumped out and practically ran over to where Kagura was standing, hoping that he wouldn't make a scene when he realized that there were other people in the room.

Boy, was I ever wrong.

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

"Hold still" 

"Itai! Be careful with that thing, it hurts!"

Kagura just shook her head, "It's only a cotton swab."

"Yeah, only a cotton swab doused in that evil liquid-stuff of doom!"

"It's only hydrogen peroxide."

"Only hydrogen peroxide?! Would you be saying only hyrdogen peroxide if you were the one getting treated here?!"

She hit me over the head with the hydrogen peroxide bottle, "Stop being such a baby and suck it up."

I pouted and rubbed my abused head as she went back to swabbing my knee. If I think back on it, the whole incident on how I got hurt in the first place was probably entertaining to everyone except me and maybe Kagura. Me because I was the one who got hurt, and Kagura because she was the one who had to take care of me.

What happened? Well it all started with Inuyasha making a lunge at me out of his chair, me running around the room a few times trying to stay out of his clutches, tripping over some of the equipment, such as a few chairs, and finally sliding across the floor only to hit a wall. In the end, the only real injury (in my mind) I got were skid cuts so deep that they didn't stop bleeding immediately. Other than that, I was just pretty sore, both physically and mentally.

I glared over at Inuyasha who sat smugly in his chair with a happy look on his face. As soon as he had taken in the fact I had smashed against the wall, he had burst out laughing. That jerk.

"Don't make a face like that, it might get stuck like that. Wouldn't want you to be more hideous than you already are," he said happily.

"I should say the same to you, don't want people thinking you're an escaped psychopath, now do we?" I shot back before Kagura hit me on the head again.

"Stop acting like children."

"He started it," I whined, half jokingly but the look that Kagura gave told me to stop.

"Really, what did you do to him anyways?"

I shrugged innocently, "I didn't do anything, he just went crazy!"

"Why you-"

"Mr. Kaneme ," Kagura cut in, "You're just making it worse. Remember, you'll be spending the next two months together! Please be civil, for your own sake and for the other two who will have to put up with you."

"Don't bother Kagura," I said looking at the ceiling, "I already tried to make a truce, he didn't accept. He probably-"

"And you, Miss. Higurashi, also need to follow what I've just said. As they say, it takes two to tango."

Scoffing, I bit my lip to keep me from making a comment.

After I was cleaned up and band-aided,I stayed in my seat, trying to avoid looking over at Inuyasha. I was afraid that if I did look at him, he would make a rude comment, I would retort, and we would end up back at the beginning once again.

"Listen, can I use the phone PLEASE! It's important."

I rolled my head and saw a girl, probably a year or so older than myself, speaking to the man that was talking to Kagura earlier.

"We don't have time for that."

"Please Musou, I need to make the phone call!"

I stood up and walked over, "Is something wrong?"

The girl turned to me, "Yes there is, he won't let me make a phone call to my family!"

A phone call to her family?...I should do that also..., "Can't you use a payphone or something?"

"That's just it, HE," she said pointing at Musou, "won't let me out of this room! How am I suppose to get to a phone when he won't let me near one!"

"So Musou, why won't you let her have a phone?"

He sighed, "She can't leave now, we're only waiting for one more person, if she were to leave and the other arrive before her return, it would hold things up more than they already starting to now."

"One more person...Oh!" I stuck out my hand, hoping that this time it would be shaken, "You must be one of the other winners, I'm Kagome Higurashi, I won the last ticket."

She stood there for a moment before smiling a little and taking my hand, "I'm Sango Natsuame, I won the first ticket. I'm glad that the rumors were true."

"Rumors, what rumors?" I asked confused.

"That there was another winner that was female, I don't know if I could've handled this trip if it had three guys."

Laughing, I let go of her hand, "If it were my friends back home, they would've loved the idea of three guys."

"Mhmm, I know some people just like that," she said nodding, "Oh, right, Musou!"

I glanced over to where Musou had been before my introduction to realize that he had fled the area and joined a conversation with a few others, "Don't worry, I'll ask Kagura, she might be able to get a phone for you."

Smiling in gratitude, she gave me a small hug, slightly embarrassing me, "Thank you so much."

"Ah, before I forget," I motioned to Inuyasha who was still sitting in his chair, now looking half asleep, "Don't mind that guy, he's another winner but it seems like there's a stick stuck up his butt. I got the scraps on my knees from him also."

She just laughed, "Don't worry, it can't be as bad as someone I met earlier."

"Really? You met someone worse?"

"Yeah, back at the hotel I was staying at."

I stopped her before she continued, "How about you tell me later, first we should get to work securing you a phone to use."

"Right, thanks again."

"No problem," I said smiling, "Just remember to let me use it after you're done."

* * *

**Translation Notes:  
**Names are, in fact, put together by myself. If the name already existed (probably) I didn't know that and was just going along with what I thought of. 

_Youkai - Check Chapter Three_

_Itai! - Ouch!/Ow!/It hurts!  
_- Just a simple expression that almost anyone whose watched Japanese anime has heard atleast once. Often used after falling, tripping, and getting hit on the head by others.

_Kaneme - Gold(en) Eye(d/s)_  
- Kane has a few meanings, one being gold. Me means eye. Put it together and you get Kaneme or 'Gold Eye'.

I thought the name was fitting because he does have golden/amber eyes and so does Sesshoumaru (he'll make an appearance...but not for a long time). Since it's both their last names, it seemed to work well.

_Natsuame - Summer Rain_  
- This one was easy. Natsu means summer and ame means rain. So, obviously, Natsuame means Summer Rain.

Why I used that for Sango's last name? I thought it was pretty! Just kidding. Think of rain in the summer, it can be both good and bad. Such as, when it's raining and you want to go out and play, but your parents won't let you with the excuse that you'll catch a cold, that's depressing (not that it ever stopped me from going out in the rain), yet, if the summer had been really dry so far, the rain would be a nice change and would make the grass greener and the plants...grow more. Now its connection to Sango, her character in the manga and anime series has gone through good things and bad things just like everyone else, but she sometimes has it the hardest, like her undead brother. Yet, even so, she tried to ignore the rain (the bad things), and still enjoy the summer (the good things).


	5. Second First Impressions

**AN:** Exams are over (completely bombed the last question on my math exam ;.;) but I still need to get my science done before April 26th and I still have 2 and a half books left:sighs: Sometimes...I really hate school.

Now let's see, Inuyasha was actually pretty cruel in the last chapter. You're right, he was meaner than he usually is but he's really resentful at the moment. A lot of things happened all at once before he left for the trip so seeing a double of one of those things he wants to escape (somewhat) it's pretty easy to be really snappy. Don't worry though, he'll get along better with Kagome and the others as the story progresses.

Did I mention I'm a die-hard Inuyasha-Kagome fan? I don't have anything against any other coupling (a popular one I've seen around being Sesshoumaru-Kagome) but I tend to favor canon pairings, mostly because that's the way it's suppose to be in the real story. Though this is a fanfiction and the plot may be completely different from the original one, I like to retain some of the originality of the characters from the actual story (completely ignoring Completely Pure, that story is so messed up at the moment...).

I think that's about it for notes this time, don't forget to R&R!  
-Air Angel

* * *

**Chocolate Wishes**

_Chapter 5: Second First Impressions_

I waited patiently beside Sango as she spoke on the phone with who I assumed was her brother. She used the same tone I used when I spoke with Souta, maybe it was the universal tone used between older sisters and younger brothers, who knew.

Sango said her goodbyes and ended her call before passing the phone over to me. We ended up using Kagura's personal cell-phone, though at first there were many attempts at trying to not let them use it on Kagura's behalf.

"Thanks a lot for the help, if you weren't here I probably would still be arguing with Musou."

"No problem," I said while slowly pressing in the number for my own home, making a mental note to deduct a bit of money from my prize to pay Kagura for the long distance fees, "You reminded me that I should call home also, I'm suppose to keep my mother up to date with everything that goes on during this summer."

"While you make your call, I'm gonna grab a snack, want anything?"

Pressing the 'call' button, I brought the phone up to my right ear and listened too it ring, "Can you get me one of those mini-sandwiches and some punch...or whatever they have for a drink?"

"Sure, I'll be right back than," she wandered off towards a table of food that was setup shortly after my meeting with the wall earlier. A click rang in my ear as someone picked up and yawned out what seemed like a hello.

"Hey Grandpa, how are you?"

"Kagome? Where have you been! I've been worried sick!"

I blinked, "What are you talking about Grandpa, Mom and I both told you I was going on a trip."

"Trip? What trip? Have you been kidnaped and they're making you say you've gone on a trip?"

"Grandpa, just put Mom on the phone," I could feel my right eyebrow twitch. Sure my Grandpa was a great guy and all, but he had a really bad memory and seemed to always be jumping to conclusions. It was best to just ignore him and wait to speak with my Mother.

"Hello Kagome,"

I smiled, not that she could see it through the phone, "Hey Mom!"

"Are you having a nice time?"

"Oh yeah, it's great. They'll be announcing the winners soon, I can't wait to get this show on the road," I said happily. Actually, thinking back on all the recent events, excluding those that had anything to do with Inuyasha, I actually was having a fairly good time.

"Souta's playing some new video game he borrowed from a friend so I'm afraid we might miss the show announcement."

"That's ok Mom, I can just fill you in next time we get a chance to talk."

"Alright, have you met any of the other winners yet?"

"I've gotten to meet two so far."

"Really? They nice?"

"Sango's great, she reminds me or...well...me."

I heard her laugh, "Well it's nice to hear that you'll have another female with you, you can trade life stories and find out what you have in common like old friends. What about the other person?"

Rolling my eyes at the old friends comment, I thought about what I should say about Inuyasha, "The other is a guy..."

"A boy? Well...is he cute?"

"Mom!"

"What, is he not?"

I sighed, "He's a youkai and doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Did you do something to him Kagome?"

"Hey, _he_ was the one calling me names and insulting me."

"He must have a reason for acting that way."

"Well he did think I was someone else at first," that was true, he seemed pretty mad at this Kikyo person, not that I knew why... "but than again, once he found out I wasn't her, he got even worse!"

"Now why would he do something like that?"

"How would I know?...I guess it's possible that he liked that person he thought I was, he did get upset when I mentioned that he might've liked her...and when he realized that I wasn't who he thought I was, he tried to cover-up his mistake by insulting me more..." I blanched for a moment, why did it seem like I was talking to myself except out loud now? One of those inner conversations that people have to sort out problems.

"That could be a possibility, couldn't it?"

"Mom...you are as tricky and manipulative as ever aren't you," I stated.

"Thank you dear," I could practically hear her smile on the other side of the phone, " Now if what you think is true, what are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do?" what exactly did she mean by that?

"If he had such a strong reaction to your presence, thinking you were that other girl, he must've really liked her at one point, and possibly still now. The girl must've hurt him somehow and when he saw you, felt that hurt again. From there, he could've masked his true emotions with that of anger."

"But he didn't have to still be mean when he found out I wasn't her," I whined, much like a child would when they weren't getting their way.

"Love is a powerful emotion Kagome, what would you have done when you realized that you had mistaken a different girl for the one you loved? You would be shocked and also a little bit unnerved, shocked for obvious reasons and unnerved because you'd never think that you could mistake someone you loved dearly. As a male, most of them have a thing about pride and wouldn't want to show weakness, especially to a female."

I stayed silent, thinking over what she had said, "Do you really have to make me feel guilty?"

"It's my job."

"You're so kind," I muttered lowly as I noticed Sango making her way back the refreshment table with two plates and a pair of styrofoam cups in hand, "That still doesn't stop him from being an egotistical jerk."

"No, but you can't blame him now, can you? Honestly Kagome, you seem to be taking on Grandpa's way of jumping to conclusions. Here I thought I had a smart daughter with a good head on her shoulders."

"Mom," whining, I pouted, oblivious to the fact that I knew she couldn't see me.

She just chuckled.

"Alright, I get your point. I'll call you again as soon as I can, okay?"

"That's fine, don't forget to have fun this summer."

"I won't, bye," I ended the call and quickly took one of the plates and cups from Sango.

"Something wrong?" she asked watching as I finished off the mini-sandwiches on the plate in under a minute.

"Nothing," I said before chugging down the juice in the cup, "Just that parents are conniving and making me go on a guilt trip now."

* * *

We took our seats once more, Sango to my left and Inuyasha to my right, not that I looked at Inuyasha at all. Every time I even saw a glimpse of him I felt my guilt set in again. Well, actually it wasn't so much guilt anymore, it was more of a load of pity would flow through me. 

What did the person do that could've hurt him so? Sure, if he was just an egotistical, arrogant, idiot of a male, I could probably think of a thousand ways I'd want to torture him but really, no one is ever really _only_ like that, are there?

I was taken out of my musing from a bop on my head. Looking up I saw Kagura's head hovering above me, "What?"

"It's almost time to go on, are you ready?"

I blinked, "But the other winner isn't here yet."

"Oh he's here," she said rolling her eyes, "We just had to restrain him from molesting half the workers."

"...What?"

"Well, he actually would've been here at the same time as Miss Natsuame had he not been flirting with the hotel staff and missed the ride."

"Where is he now?"

She simply nodded her head to the direction of the door, "He should be on his way right now, Goshinki, another co-worker of mine, is in charge of him now since the original one quit because of his roaming hands."

"Roaming...hands?"

I heard some voices coming from the doorway and tilted my head to get a better view, I wanted to see who this other winner looked like.

The door swung open and a burly man, obviously one of those obsessive bodybuilder types, walked in. I blinked and shuddered a little, I never liked those types of people.

I was relieved when I heard Kagura address him a second later as Goshinki, instead of whoever the other winner was. Really, I don't think I could've handled two months with a bodybuilder. For some reason I just can't stand looking at them for too long.

"Goshinki, where is Mr. Kangeki? Don't tell me you lost him."

Blinking, the man glanced over his shoulder before sighing, "Wait a moment."

I watched him lumber back into the hallway once more, this time noticing that he had to tilt a little to get through the doorway. Did I mention that tall people also tend to creep me out?

Stretching my arms and yawning a little, I glanced at the doorway every few seconds, anxious to see who my last...vacation-mate would be.

Suddenly the room seemed to shake and the door burst open to show a clearly pissed off Goshinki dragging a teen behind him, who seemed to be waving at some person or people that must've gotten left behind.

Surprisingly, other than Sango who looked bewildered at the enormous angered man, the rest of the crew seemed to act like seeing an enraged bodybuilder was a normal occurrence. I snuck a peek at Inuyasha but was disappointed to see him just watching the man with a half-bored, half amused smile.

Goshinki literally picked up and dropped the teen into the last empty chair beside Sango, "Mr. Kangeki, you will remain in this room and in this very seat until I get back, do you understand?"

The menacing look he gave to the guy almost instantly had him agreeing, "Understood!"

"Good," Goshinki turned and headed back towards the doorway where Kagura, Kanna, and Musou seemed to all be waiting for him. Once they disappeared out the door, the guy breathed a sigh of relief.

Never one to wait long for anything, I stuck out my hand to him across Sango, "Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Quicker than I thought, my hand was suddenly held in his, "What a lovely name for a lovely woman," I heard a snort from beside me but ignored it, "I am Miroku Kangeki, at your service."

I almost laughed as he tilted his head in an attempt to bow without getting out of his seat, next I felt his thumb rub the back of my hand and quickly pulled it back.

Flustered, I could only make out a 'heh' sound. Thankfully, Sango came to my rescue.

"I'm Sango Natsuame," she said stiffly, making me look at her. Was something wrong? Her voice seemed very cold now...nothing like the girl that had been begging Musou to use the phone when I had first seen her.

Oblivious to the way Sango was acting, Miroku smiled brightly, much like those smiles shown in commercials...except without the little sparkle, "As am I, fair maiden."

She just stared at him flatly, "What are you, a hundred years old? Don't talk like you're from a completely different time. Not only does it make you look stupid, but there's no way in hell that lines like that could ever impress anyone."

"You wound me," he said dramatically and moved to look like he was clutching his heart, "Alas, what have I ever done to you?"

I could hear Inuyasha make a gagging noise, but instead of laughing, I was more interested in watching Sango. Her face had turned a dark reddish hue, though, it wasn't red due to embarrassment, "What have you done? I'll tell you what you've done you letch, you groped me at the hotel yesterday!"

A look of enlightenment filtered across his face, "Oh, that was you?" Out of all the things he could've said, he had to say something like that...and sound so innocent at the same time.

Sango slapped him so hard that a red hand-print was visible on his face. The look of surprise on his face, not to mention the fact that the hand-print didn't seem to be fading, almost had me feeling a little sorry for him. Keyword being 'almost'.

Keeping my snickering to a low, I tugged on Sango's sleeve and whispered in her ear, "Explain to me later."

She nodded while shifting her chair closer to mine, and farther from Miroku's.

"Well...," Miroku said slightly dejected, "Who would you be?"

"Inuyasha Kaneme," Inuyasha mumbled, obviously not wanted to speak with him.

"Oh cruel world, why must you be as mean as to leave me with such un-open people?"

"You brought that upon yourself," Sango shot at him.

Before he could get anymore dramatic, the door opened and Kagura walked in, "Alright, it's almost show time! You better be ready 'cause I don't care if you're not."

* * *

Have I mentioned that I've never been on a stage before? Well now you know, not that knowing I've never been on a stage before made much of a difference with the whole experience. 

The irony was that we had been lead out of out seats in the backroom to go sit in seats on the stage. The curtains remained closed so we were still hidden from the media's eye, not that they couldn't lift up or push the curtain aside if they wanted.

Everyone seemed to be running around doing last minute checks, and I half wondered if we should be sitting in the order in which the tickets had been announced to be found in. This time Sango had opted to sit the farthest away from Miroku as she could, switching seats with Inuyasha. Not that the switch mattered much to me, I was still sitting between the two of them in the end.

Kanna appeared with a tray of cups and instructed us all to drink the water. Something about how the lights on the stage heated up quickly which, in turn, heated up the whole stage area. I suppose she just didn't want to be blamed if one of us passed out from dehydration due to the heat.

I looked at the others in the corner of my eye as I drank the water, Sango had gulped hers down in one shot and was now playing with the cup. Miroku on the other hand was slowly sipping his like one would with a cup of hot tea. Inuyasha had yet to drink any.

I nudged him lightly and he glanced at me, "What?"

"Drink your water."

He rolled his eyes, "I don't have to listen to you,"

If it had been earlier, I would've shoved the cup down his throat but the conversation I had with my mother nagged at me in the back of my mind. Of course, it didn't stop me from feeling upset with him.

"Just drink it."

"And why should I?" he replied offhandedly.

"Why can't you?"

"..."

"My point exactly," I looked at him calmly, "Look, you're a youkai and you're more sensitive to things, right? Meaning you're probably more sensitive to the heat of the lights also. I'm not trying to act like a mother, forcing you to eat your carrots or anything," I teased, "but I'd rather not have you fall face flat on the floor because you've overheated."

He didn't reply at first, instead he just stared at his cup, "Keh, it's not like a stupid light could knock me out."

I sighed and turned away until I heard a quick gulping noise and the sound of something fitting the floor behind me. Looking back at him, I watched him just stare at the curtain in front of us, cup gone from his hand.

I couldn't help but smile a little, especially when I heard someone behind me curse about people not throwing things out properly.

"Don't think that this makes us friends."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"And I still hate you."

"Same here."

"And you still stink like shit."

"Hey now that's going to fa,"

"BUT," he said interrupting me, "I think I can tolerate you."

I blinked, maybe we could survive the next two months together.

"Just make sure you take a shower later. I don't know if I could last more than a day smelling you like you are now."

And here we go again...

* * *

**Translation Notes:  
**From now on, romaji addressed in previous chapters will not be mentioned here. After all, you should've read the other chapters first. If you didn't...uh...well...go read them, you chapter-skipping person you! 

_Kangeki - To Impress  
_- Kangeki simply means 'to impress' or 'to move'(but we're not going to get into that...)

I actually had a hard time thinking of a last name for Miroku, at first I wanted to use something that related to being a priest or monk, that away it could've been used as a nickname by Sango but I soon gave up on that idea. Really, the whole 'houshi' thing is used so often that I didn't want to use it again (not to forget that houshi, with different kanji, means star and he really isn't the star of this story :P). I thought of using something like void (kuhaku) but besides it sounding to much like kohaku, I didn't really like it. Now, without the religious title, and the kazana, what is Miroku left with? Other than being human, he has his playboyish personality. From that, Kangeki just popped out. Looks like it made an impression on the chapter title as well.


End file.
